Esperanza
by ClAu-22
Summary: Sora y Tai no saben lo que en realidad sienten el uno por el otro...el destino pondra a prueba su amistad...y hara que descubran lo que verdaderamente sienten...[TAIORA][TAKARI][MIMATO]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! este es mi primer fanfic sobre seta pareja tan...todo(son muchos calificativos )). Espero que les guste y bueno, no se muy bien como seguirlo asi que tal ves ustedes me ayuden con sus opiniones y sus ideas. No les hago perder mas tiempo...

** Esperanza**

**CAP. 1: Baile de Invierno**

* * *

Los alumnos de la secundaria Odaiba, estaban ansiosos por las vacaciones de medio año, solo esperaban al toque del timbre de la salida, para ser libres por dos semanas. 

RINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!-tras del estruendoso sonido, los alumnos del colegio Odaiba corrieron de sus salones para dirigirse a la salida de este.

-Sora…, vas en la noche?

-A que? Ahhhhh…ya me acorde!...si, tu?

-Siii!!!...que te parece si vienes a mi casa para ir juntas? Hasta te puedes quedar a dormir después...

-Ummm...tendría que preguntar, pero me parece una gran idea!

-Hola chicas!¿Qué planes para estas dos semanas?-dijo un chico de cabellera castaña y larga.

-Taiii...pensé que ya te habías ido

-Sabes que siempre te espero para irnos juntos, Sora

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas Tai...no hemos planeado nada aun...

-Bueno, espero que yo este incluido en sus planes

-Claro Tai...-dijo la portadora del emblema de la pureza-Vas en la noche?

-Si...es una buena idea la del baile de vacaciones de invierno.

-Gracias, Tai...yo soy la que ha organizado gran parte del evento. Espero que lo disfruten

-Hola chicos! Me esperaban?

-Jajaja...siendo sincera Matt, no te esperábamos...es mas ya tengo que irme

-Cual es la prisa, Mimi?

-Es que mis padres se molestan si llego tarde

-Pero no es tarde...

-Pero es que también me da miedo irme sola, cuando oscurece...

-Si quieres yo te acompaño

-Gracias, Matt

-Vengan...vamos a sentarnos bajo el árbol-tras decir esto, los cuatro adolescentes se dirigieron al parque situado al frente del colegio. Este lugar era donde se reunían casi siempre. Tras sentarse y ponerse cómodos...

-Hola a todos! Sabíamos que estarían aquí

-Kari...todavía no te has ido a casa?

-Tai...todavía es temprano.

-Es cierto...T.K, por que todavía no te has ido?

-No te preocupes mucho hermano, ya estoy demasiado grandecito

-Han visto a Izzy y Joe?-pregunto Tai

-No...creo que ya se han ido-después de estas palabras, siguieron muchas mas...todos contando las expectativas que tenían sobre las vacaciones y muchas cosas mas.

-Bueno, Tai...será mejor que nos vayamos...se esta haciendo tarde. Además, tengo que preguntarle a mi ma si puedo quedarme a dormir en la casa de Mmi...y si llego muy tarde, no creo que me de permiso.

-Ok...

-Kari...vienes con nosotros?

-No...le pedí permiso a ma esta mañana para ir con T.K al baile.

-Pero, no te vas a cambiar?

-Obvio que si...pero tengo mi ropa acá, en mi otra mochila-dijo la castaña, mostrando a su hermano dos mochilas de diferente color.

-Bueno, entonces te veo en la noche.

-Chau chicos, los veo en la noche

-Chau a todos!

-Chau Tai,... Sora

-Bueno, yo también me tengo que ir...Matt...

-Si...voy a cumplir mi palabra

-Chau a todos

-Chau

-Bueno, solo quedamos tu y yo...

-Kari...

-Dime...

-No se que haría sin ti

-Yo tampoco

-Nos parecemos tanto...-Kari se limito a sonreír y a mirarlo fijamente, tras tal comentario.

* * *

Concomitante a esto... 

-Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos tu hermana y T.K?

-La próxima semana van a cumplir 5 meses.

-Ya llevan mucho tiempo

-Eh, si...

-Se les ve bien tiernos juntos-Tai no respondió al comentario, en realidad no sabia como continuar la conversación.-Tai...mi ma me dijo que te invite a ti y a tu familia a nuestra casa de invierno.

-Pero,... si Mimi dijo que no tenían planes

-Lo que pasa es que Mi ma no quería invitarlos a todos, la casa no es muy grande. Además, a ti y a tu familia los conoce desde hace mucho tiempo. Hasta trate de cambiar el tema de conversación cuando te pensé que te habías ido

-Ahora me doy cuenta. El anterior año no pudimos ir contigo y con tu familia a tu casa de invierno ya que ya habíamos hecho planes para irnos a Nueva York. Pero, se lo diré a mi ma, creo que todavía no han decidido nada..

-Oye, verdad...puedes darle esto a Kari-tras haber dicho esto, Sora le entrego a Tai una carta bien cerrada.

-Ok-tras unos minutos...-Ya llegamos

-Si...gracias, Tai

-Te veo en unas horas

-Yo a ti también...-dijo tras entrar en la residencia y cerrar la puerta.

-Sora, ya era hora de que llegaras

-Tai me acompaño

-Me lo esperaba

-Ma...te acuerdas del baile de esta noche?-dijo Sora sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor.

-Si...

-Mimi quería ir conmigo y me dijo que vaya a su casa.

-Bueno, no le veo nada de malo.

-También me dijo que quería que me quede a dormir en su casa.

-No se, Sora.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor...ma. Son vacaciones, además...me he sacado buenas calificaciones en la mayoría de los cursos.

-Bueno, esta bien. Voy a salir a una reunión de trabajo. Tu comida esta en el microondas.

-Ok.

-Pasatela bien.

-Ok, ma-tras decir esto, Sora calentó su comida y después se dispuso a sentarse otra vez y a comer. Se demoro unos cuantos minutos, recogió todo lo que necesitaba y se dirigió a la residencia de Mimi.

RINNNNGGGG!

-Ya voy-se escucharon pasos-Sora! Te estaba esperando, pasa

-Gracias

-Estaba haciéndome rulos...aunque no quisiera que se hagan muy bien, quisiera que las puntas se ondularan

-Creo que solo me voy a hacer la raya al costado

-Eso es un cambio, deberías jugar con tu cabello, osea como que a veces aburrimos con el mismo peinado...

-Es que casi siempre me levanto tarde y no me queda mucho tiempo para arreglarme como yo quisiera.

-Te entiendo-diciendo esto le sonrió a su amiga y ambas empezaron a mirarse en el espejo.

-Sora...

-Dime...

-Espero que no te olvides de lo que me prometiste

-Claro que no...es mas, esta noche voy a poner en acción mi plan

-De que se trata ese plan, que no me has contado todavía

-Voy a dejarlos juntos cuando pueda...a Matt y a ti. Ademas, voy a hacer que me diga si le gusta alguien o no.

-En verdad?

-Si...te deseo suerte con el esta noche

-Gracias

-Mimi, me voy al baño a ponerme el vestido

-Ok...verdad, tenemos que llegar temprano, mas yo...puesto que tengo que ver si todo esta bien o si le falta algo.

Tras unos cuantos minutos,

-Te gusta?-dijo mostrándole el vestido rojo (n/a: rojo pasión ) corto hasta las rodillas y con un no tan pronunciado escote.

-Me encanta, te queda super bien!

-El tuyo también me gusta!-dijo viendo el vestido verde claro corto, que constaba de un corsé pegado y una falda maso menos corta.

-Sora...es nuestra oportunidad de impresionar, de brillar, de atraer miradas...

-Lo dirás por ti,...yo solo quiero atraer una mirada...si tan solo el no me viera como su mejor amiga y me viera como...

-mujer?

-no se si es la palabra exacta...

-He hablado muchas veces con Tai sobre este tema, el no me ha mencionado mucho, pero tienes razón que el te ve como una muy buena amiga...esta noche, es la oportunidad de demostrarle que puedes ser algo mas para el

-Eso espero...tal vez ese momento pase...ese que he esperado desde hace mucho. Sabes que?-hizo una pausa-No he perdido la fe y las esperanzas de que algún día, Tai se de cuenta que soy la única persona que lo ha amado de verdad y de que yo lo podría hacer muy feliz. Solo que el...

-Todavía no se ha dado cuenta lo que vales...

-No puedo creer que en todos estos años no haya pasado absolutamente nada entre nosotros dos

-Es un hombre...

-Igual...a veces trato de ser obvia y dar indirectas…

-Pero es un hombre...-la castaña lo dijo como si fuera muy obvio.

Las dos amigas se arreglaron, se miraron en el espejo cientos de veces para retocarse el maquillaje o para acomodarse el cabello. Hasta que por fin, (n/a: después de 2 horas jaja! No mentira...después de media hora o una)

-Espero que nos vaya bien

-Si...espero que pasen cosas

-Yo también...te deseo suerte con tu sabes

-Jaja...Dios te oiga

-No creo que se te resista...estamos just perfectas-tras el comentario de la castaña, las dos rieron mientras salían del carro conducido por el papa de Mimi.

-Gracias, señor Tachikawa.

-Chau pa

-Chau chicas, que les vaya bien

La castaña y la pelirroja entraron en el colegio elemental Odaiba, el cual todavía estaba vacío ya que solo habían unas cuantas personas.

-Hola chicas!

-A ver...en que las puedo ayudar?-pregunto la del vestido rojo

-Hola...Mimi...Sora

-Que bien que hemos venido temprano

-Si...

-Mimi, Sora...que les parece la decoración?

El salón de deportes estaba decorado con bloques de hielo por todas partes, toldo blanco y gris y muchas mesas y sillas. Había un gran espacio delante de las mesas y en el lado posterior del salon, se encontraba una larga mesa donde yacían los bocaditos y los cocteles.

-A mi me parece que esta muy bien

-A mi me parece que he hecho un buen trabajo junto con ustedes... me siento orgullosa de ustedes chicas.

-Gracias, Mimi...no es para tanto.

-Todavía no hay muchas personas…

-Ya llegaran

-Ay! Será un éxito…y la idea fue toda mía!-dijo la del vestido verde

Tras haber dicho esto, las dos amigas se sentaron en unas mesas y empezaron a hablar. Mientras el lugar se llenaba, el grupo de chicas en las que estaban nuestras queridisimas adolescentes elegidas se iba agrandando.

Después de mucho tiempo la portadora del amor y el del valor se encontraron por entre la multitud. Tai se la quedo mirando embobado (n/a: con la boca abierta y con baba )

Sin duda, estaba hermosa como siempre…solo que esa noche se veia especialmente hermosa.

Sora por su lado, se quedo paralizada al ver a su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Estaba vestido con un terno muy elegante de color negro azabache, camisa blanca y corbata celeste…se le veía irresistible. Pero cierto rubio la saco de sus pensamientos…

-Sora…bailas?

-Eh…si-dijo mirando de reojo a la reacción de Tai. Mientras el rubio y la pelirroja se dirijían a la pista de baile, una joven castaña se le acerco al morocho.

-Tai...

-Que?

-¿Cuanto tiempo mas vas a dejar pasar?

-Mimi...entiéndeme

-Entender que, Tai?-dijo casi gritando

-Que si le diría mis verdaderos sentimientos a Sora...nuestra sólida amistad se destruiría

-No estés tan seguro...

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? Es demasiado obvio, solo fíjate!-diciendo esto, la castaña se fue, dejando a un Tai pensativo...

-Hola, Tai

-Hola, Sora

-Te vi solo y decide acompañarte

-Gracias…juntos…como siempre

-Como siempre- a la pelirroja le gusto que su amado dijera estas palabras. Solo Sonrio.

-Quieres bailar?

-Ok-la respuesta fue inmediata, se sonrojo levemente mientras que Tai la sujetaba. Al sentir sus suaves manos agarrándola de su mano (n/a: que romantico!!!), se sintió en las nubes.

-Podemos hablar?

-Claro, Mimi

-Matt, queria proponerte algo…-dijo la portadora de la pureza viendo a su mejor amiga y a su mejor amigo bailando (n/a: Tai y Sora )

-Te escucho…-dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos, cosa que hiso que la castaña desviara la mirada hacia otra direccion.

-Tu y yo sabemos que Tai y Sora llevan mucho tiempo gustandose...

-Si, Tai me tiene harto con ese tema…creo que es de lo unico que hablamos

-Por mi parte, tambien Sora ya me tiene hastiada…y he decidido de que estos dos tortolitos se junten de una buena vez y asi ya no nos hagan la vida imposible.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero…que tienes pensado hacer?

-En primer lugar…cuento contigo para cualquier cosa?

-Claro, Mimi…aunque no seamos muy cercanos, te estimo mucho.-Mimi se emociono, pero procuro que el rubio no lo notara.

-Bueno, entonces solo tienes que obedecerme sin preguntarme.

-Ok…-La cancion termino y dirijio la mirada hacia la pareja que iba directamente a el y a su acompañante.

-Que hora es?-dijo Sora sentandose junto a su mejor amiga (n/a: el orden de cómo estaban sentados es este: Tai, Matt, Mimi y Sora)

-Son las 2:30

-El tiempo ha pasado rapido-dijo el rubio mas deseado por todas las chicas de la secundaria mientras una nueva cancion sonaba. Mimi por su lado, le hacia pequeñas señas para que Tai la sacara a bailar, realmente…la castaña queria hablar con el.

-Mimi quieres bailar?

-Este…ya-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y dirijiendose junto a su mejor amigo a la pista de baile.

-Tai…

-Dime, pero esta vez no me grites

-Sonso! No te voy a gritar!

-Ok, ok

-Solo queria decirte de que no pierdas la oportunidad de decirle a Sora lo que sientes, ya que si dejas pasar mas tiempo sera demasiado tarde. Ella no te esperara toda su vida…

-Te prometo que le voy a decir todo lo que llevo desde hace tiempo en mi corazon, pero se lo voy a decir en el momento adecuado. Estoy decidido a decirselo…

-Que bien! Te deseo mucha suerte!

-Gracias…pero dime, de que me querias hablar?

-De Matt

-Ah, si…le he hablado de ti

-Y…-dijo ansiosa…

-Mimi…tienes que darle tiempo…recien ha terminado una relacion y esta un poco lastimado. Su relacion con meylin duro mucho…

-Pero, si el me da una oportunidad…yo lo puedo hacer muy feliz

-No lo dudo, Mimi. Pero, solo hay que esperar el momento indicado. Yo te lo dire…

-Gracias, Tai

En otro lado del baile…

-Matt, hace tiempo que no hablamos

-Tienes razon...

-Y...-le sonrio- como le va a tu corazon?

-No te puedo mentir, Sora. Después de mi relacion con Meylin, me he quedado muy dolido.

-No dudo que hay muchas chicas que querrian curarlo...-El rubio arqueo los labios-Entonces...por ahora no tienes planes de tener enamorada...

-No...por ahora quiero estar solo.-se hizo un silencio- Como vas con Tai?

-Como siempre,...no ha pasado nada.

-No te desanimes.

-Matt, tu que eres muy cercano a el...

-Lo siento mucho, Sora. Pero no te puedo decir nada, a menos que el me lo autorice...

-Ok...lo entiendo...

-Solo te puedo decir de que no te rindas, y de que guardes la esperanza. Nada es imposible, ademas...al menos es tu amigo.

-Gracias por el consejo

-Sora, Sora-dijo una joven que vestia un vestido verde

-¿Qué pasa, Mimi?

-Ya nos vinieron a recoger...

.Ok...dejame despedirme

-No…es que mi papa esta muy enojado…dice que me estuvo llamando a mi celular y que nos ha estado esperando un monton de tiempo.

-Bueno, Chau a todos

-Chau-dijo la castaña

-Chau-dijeron los dos chicos que no estaban nada mal.

Las dos adolescentes llegaron a la residencia Tachikawa muy cansadas. Se cambiaron rapidamente y se acostaron.

-Tengo muchas que contarte…

-Yo tambien,Mimi

-Sera mejor que mañana hablemos

-Si, ahorita no tengo ganas de nada…solo de dormir.

-Buenas noches, Sora

-Buenas noches, Mimi

_"Solo quiero soñar con el... y olvidarme de la realidad. Solo quiero soñar contigo, Tai...solo que esta vez quisiera que el sueño sea eterno."_-con estos ultimos pensamientos, la joven pelirroja sorprendentemente se quedo dormida rapidamente.

Mientras tanto...en la residencia Yagami

-Buenas noches, Tai

-Buenas noches, Kari

_"Solo en mis sueños te puedo demostrar mi amor, solo en sueños eres mia...Sora"_-tras pensar en su amada, se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y bueno...hace tiempo que no veia digimon y de repente volvi a ver los capitulos en youtube y recorde muchas cosas de mi infancia )! siempre soñaba con Tai y Sora...en los capitulos hay muchas evidencias de que se gustaban...no habia mucho sorato...recien hay evidencias(pocas) de matt y sora en Digimon 2. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!! Refeliz por actualizar! Les traigo el 2do cap de este digific! Gracias a Miriam H. que me impulso con su fanfic "Si pruebas una vez"(lo recomiendo mucho…es muy tierno!) a escribir uno propio...espero disfruten el cap…

Esperanza

Cap. 2: E-mail

* * *

Dos personas ya adultas estaban en un solitario y apacible lugar, muy lejos de la civilización y la rutina diaria.Al norte de ellos se divisaba un gran rio que resplandecia aun estando lejos y un bosque lleno de distintos arboles y plantas. Una casa grande y la vez hogareña, se encontraba muy cerca de ellos. 

-Gracias por traerme hasta aca...no habia estado en este lugar desde que era una quinceañera-sonrio

-Antes de casarnos queria que viniéramos a pasar un tiempo aca...olvidarnos de todo y todos...estar solos y aprovechar nuestros ultimos dias de solteros-dicho esto, la pelirroja giro su cuerpo y se encontro en frente de el. Automáticamente, sus miradas se encontraron y permanecieron asi durante un buen tiempo. Ella pensaba de que el tiempo se detenia cuando estaba con el...ese momento...era tan...perfecto. Por su parte, el siempre se quedaba hipnotizado por ella...ella...el amor de su vida.

Sora...-el castaño mencionaba su nombre, pero...su voz...no era la suya...la voz era mucho mas femenina...-Sora...sora...sora-la susodicha se levanto y lo primero que vio fue a su mejor amiga, viéndola muy de cerca...

-Que pasa, Mimi?-pregunto un poco preocupada

-Es que ya es tarde...son las 10:40

-QUE???!!!

-No grites!

-Perdon...es que tenia entrenamiento de futbol...-se quedo mirando hacia un punto fijo-a esta hora ya habran terminado...

-Pero tienes las vacaciones para asistir a los entrenamientos

-Es que en vacaciones no van a ver entrenamientos...-hiso una pausa-Tengo hambre

-Yo tambien...vamos a prepararnos algo?-Sora solo asintió, y juntas se dirijieron hacia la cocina.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Por otra parte, Tai se encontraba caminando hacia su residencia. Se sentia cansado y con sueño, se habia levantado temprano para el entrenamiento de futbol...el ultimo hasta iniciar un nuevo bimestre. Mientras caminaba, recordaba el sueño que habia tenido, el cual lo traia pensativo...

XxXSueño (n/a: no es un Flash Back...no sabia como ponerlo)XxX

Acababa de entrar en su salon...no habian muchas personas y se dirijia a su carpeta.

Minutos después, una chica rubia y tez clara, se le acerco. El se levanto de su carpeta y se sonrojo levemente al verla. La chica se detuvo cuando estuvo a poca distancia de el. Los dos podian sentir la respiración de ambos mezclándose.

-Tai...-dijo la tierna muchacha, para después cortar la distancia...dandole un timido beso al morocho.

El mencionado, se quedo sorprendido a tal reaccion de aquella persona, pero no hizo otra cosa que responder a aquel beso.

Mientras el castaño y la rubia se besaban sin apuro alguno, una muchacha de cabellera pelirroja los miraba tratando de disimular su tristeza. Sentia como sus iluciones, sueños y esperanzas se destruian lentamente...sintiendo al final, un doloroso vacio en su corazon.

XxXFin del SueñoXxX

Llego a la puerta de su residencia. Abrio la puerta con su llave y nuevamente la cerro cuando ya estuvo adentro.

-Ya llegue...-dijo dejando su maleta cerca de la sala.Se dirijio hacia su cuarto y prácticamente se tiro en la cama.

-Tai...eres tu?

-Si...Kari...te desperte?

-Pues,...siendo sincera...si.

-Pues es muy tarde...

-Son vacaciones y ayer me acoste tarde

-Yo tambien...y me he tenido que levantar temprano para ir al entrenamiento de futbol

-Fue Sora?

-No...de seguro que se quedo dormida...que floja!-se acomodo mejor en su cama

-Y como te va con ella?

-No ha pasado nada...

-Por ahora..

-No creo que ella de el primer paso...ademas, ni siquiera se si le gusto

-Eres el unico ciego que no lo ha notado...

-Sabes que? Dejame en paz...no quiero pensar en ese tema...mujeres...quien las entiende?-Tai sentia como lentamente sus ojos se cerraban, mientras pensaba en Sora y en el momento que bailaron juntos...realmente mágico,los abrio rapidamente-Kari...Sora me dio una carta para ti. Esta en el cajon del medio.-dicho esto, se sumio en su mundo inconciente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Kari-la mencionada le dio un rapido pero posesivo beso a su novio…algo que nunca hacia -creo que valio la pena la espera-dijo el rubio sonriéndole medio atontado

-Cuanto tiempo llevas esperándome?

-10 minutos...no tanto…

-Mira...Sora me escribio-saco el papel doblado en cuatro del bolsillo de su jean

-Ya lo has leido?

-No...-la pequeña yagami desdoblo la carta y empezo a leer el contenido de esta.

-Que dice?

-Quiere hablar conmigo…en el campamento…es sobre su relacion con Matt

-Bueno...entre mujeres se entienden mejor asi que no me meto.

-Gracias, amor...prefiero que esto quede entre Sora y yo.- se miraron, ella sonrio y el le devolvió una sincera sonrisa que hiso que Hikari se derritiera por dentro.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(n/a:esta es una parte importante del ff asi que leenla y presten atención, porque tiene que ver con el sueño de Tai) El portador del valor se levanto después de haber dormido confortablemente. Se dirijio hacia la cocina, donde se dio cuenta de que habia dormido bastante. Se preparo algo rapido para comer y mientras comia, veia sus mensajes en su ordenador (n/a: en las sagas 1 y 2 y en las películas, a las computadoras se les llama asi). Abrio un e-mail de su prima de Irlanda, la cual no habia visto desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Holaa Tai! Te escribo porque mi mama decidio que debia pasar mas tiempo con ustedes y aprender mas sobre mi pais de origen,etc,etc...asi que voy a ir a Japón hasta diciembre...y me quedare en tu casa...ah! por cierto...mi mejor amiga, Himeko (n/a:significa princesa) tambien va a ir conmigo...pero a diferencia mia, ella se va aquedar en la casas de su abuela paterna. En estos dias mi mama va a hablar con la tuya, solo que queria avisarte con anticipación...te conozco mucho primito...Bueno, las demas cosas te las contare cuando estemos juntos...espero vernos pronto, Megumi

Cuando termino de leer el mensaje, prendio la t.v y empeso a cambiar canales de vez en cuanto, una costumbre que habia obtenido gracias a su padre. Todos los domingos y pocos sabados eran los mismos: se levantaba tarde, comia tarde y veia tv todo el dia.

* * *

Por la noche... 

-Adonde fue tu hermana?

-No se...cuando me desperte, no habia nadie

-Ah

-Ma...

-Dime...

-La sra. Takenouchi (n/a: la suegra...) nos invita a pasar una semana en su casa de invierno...

-Pues...para estas vacaciones no hemos planeado nada, asi que te doy permiso...

-Nos invita a todos...

-Pues por mi no hay problema...pero tu papa tiene un trabajo permanente en España.

-Van a pasar por nosotros el miércoles por la mañana

-Bueno, todavía tenemos tiempo para comprar algunas cosas...-termino de lavar los vasos-tienes hambre? Te puedo preparar algo...

-NO!!! Es decir,...no te preocupes por mi...

-Estare en mi cuarto...ah, por cierto...hoy llamo tu tia de Irlanda

-Si ya se... va a venir a quedarse hasta diciembre...

-Como lo sabias?

-Me mando un mensaje...

-Ah, ok...-dijo retirandose de la cocina

-Espero que pase algo entre nosotros...(n/a:entre el y sora)-penso

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este cap y espero que esten ansiosos por la continuación...en este cap no hay mucho taiora, espero me disculpen...pero tenia que poner situaciones claves que van a dar paso a la trama de la historia. Bueno, saludos a Diana(taiora por siempre!!!OBVIO!...tu y mel locas por las imágenes! Y la miss...¨la delegada tiene que dar el ejemplo¨), Melissa(papa...te adoro!...gracias por las ideas!), Magicgiver(Tai...te amo-jaja no te lo tomes a mal-gracias por todo),Goshujin Sama(gracias por todo!Lore(Quinceañera…TE AMO Alot!BF4e), En fin...les prometo actualizar pronto. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Una vez mas...con un nuevo capitulo! Después de mucho tiempo...tenia tantas ganas de escribir! (taby: me motivaste a seguir, con tu fanfic: la vida sin ti…gracias por el mensaje ññ), espero les guste...TAIORA/ TAKARI/ MIMATO! ññ

* * *

**Esperanza**

**Capitulo 3  : "No sabria decirte lo que seinto"**

-Alo Tai?

-Alo...-la dulce voz era reconocible por el joven...hasta en sueños la escuchaba- Soy Sora

-Hola, Sora (n/a: te amo y anhelo que algún día me correspondas...que romántico! )

-Tai...mañana estaré pasando por tu casa a eso de las 8...

-Ok...-definitivamente esa era su oportunidad para acercarse a su mejor amiga...

-Ah, por cierto...les avise a los demás

-QUE!?-dijo casi gritando, sorprendido...no se lo esperaba-digo...a quienes?

-Les avisé a todos, pero solo algunos me confirmaron que si van a ir...no he podido comunicarme con Izzy ni con Joe

-En la fiesta, Izzy me comento que el y Joe se iban a ir a Suiza a una convención de tecnología...iban a ir en representación del colegio

-No te dijo cuando iban a viajar?

-Si...justo hoy en la mañana partió su vuelo

-Bueno...espero que les vaya bien

-Yo también...-se dio paso a un silencio, muy común cuando uno no sabe muy bien si lo que va a decir tiene sentido-Y...quienes mas van a ir?

-Mimi, Takeru y Matt-silencio otra vez...-Bueno Tai, me voy despidiendo... nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana-Sora colgó y Tai se quedo mirando al teléfono...no iban a estar tan solos...pero de alguna u otra forma haría hasta lo imposible para que algo pasara con Sora...

* * *

Fue a su habitación, era no muy tarde...las 11...no tenia sueño 

Se acostó en la cama,...su hermana ya estaba durmiendo...miro alrededor de el...sus cosas ya estaban listas para el día siguiente. El día anterior había estado ocupado haciendo las tareas que les habían dejado...incluida matemática, biología, química e historia. Le había tomado todo el día, pero...había hecho todo sin ayuda de Sora...y eso si era algo mas que sorprendente. Se durmió pensando en (n/a:obviamente sora jaja es que este chico es un romántico de primera...mi Tai..y no va a ser...?!.. Tai Lover 3 una de un millón...!) Sora y en la conversación que acababa de tener con ella...esperando encontrar alguna señal...pero no...simplemente no había rastro de algo que se le parezca.

Tai se abrió repentinamente los ojos (n/a: nunca les ha pasado? Así que de la nada te despiertas temprano?), giro su cuerpo, se tapo mejor y se disponía a dormirse otra vez, pero algo en el se lo impidió.

* * *

"_Ya amaneció...hoy día va a ser un día muy largo"-_se estiro para posteriormente levantarse de su cama. Tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su pequeña hermana se dirigió hacia la cocina (n/a: como siempre...pensando solo en comida n.n). Mientras que se freía un par de huevos, pensaba en lo que podía pasar, en el lugar...miro rápidamente al reloj que justamente estaba delante de el, eran las 6:45 de la mañana...milagrosamente se había levantado temprano. 

Minutos después la novia de Tk estaba sentada en la mesa, mirando hacia un punto fijo en el suelo...

-No me digas que te desperté...pendón si fui yo

-No te preocupes, de todas formas mi alarma lo iba a hacer en 15 minutos

-Que quieres que te prepare?

-2 huevos fritos por favor...

-Tai...

-Dime...

-Crees que Tk y yo formamos una linda pareja?

-Si...definitivamente, aunque no me gusta que estén muy juntitos a veces...

-Ay, Tai...nunca vas a cambiar

-Toma tus huevos...-dijo sentándose al lado de su hermanita

-Buenos días...-dijo la sra yagami haciendo café-¡Que milagro que estén despiertos a esta hora!...los fui a despertar y no los encontré en sus camas

-Tai me despertó

-Ya te pedí perdón!...voy a cambiarme-se levanto, lavo su plato y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Estando ahí se cambio el pijama a un polo verde claro y unos shorts color arena. (n/a: se le veía muy lindo con el pelo al natural y con su cuerpazo que tiene a causa del fútbol...agregando algo...me encantan los jugadores de fútbol, son tan sexys!...weno, la mayoría! ññ ok! Perdón por el comentario, no me hagan caso,…solo sigan leyendo n#n) se lavo la cara y empezó a guardar algunas cosas que le faltaban como su cepillo dental, su peine, etc. Ya estaba listo...y eran las 7:30...faltaba 30 hora! Tiempo que Tai sintió como inalcanzable y muy distante...dejo de pensar en eso, se sentó en el sillón mas grande y largo de la sala y prendió la tele. Estaba viendo las noticias, puesto que no había otro programa interesante o lo suficientemente bueno en aquella hora.

La media hora paso muy lento, según Tai...se moría de ganas de ver otra ves a Sora...tenia que verla, no le bastaba con escuchar su melodiosa voz.

* * *

RING RING 

-Yo abro...-dijo el digielegido, se levanto del sillón y abrió la puerta en cuestión de segundos

-Hola Tai...ya estas listo?

-Hola Sora...si (n/a: si te amo con todo...dime eso a mi tai ))

-Mama, Kari...-tras gritar aquellos nombres, las susodichas aparecieron en la escena con todas las maletas

-Buenos días, sra yagami...buenos días, kari ññ

-Buenos días Sora

-Buenos días, cuñad...-tai la miro con ojos amenazadores-...Sora

-Mi ma nos espera en el carro...

-Pues...no hay que hacerla esperar mas...- diciendo esto el joven castaño agarro sus dos mochilas y fue el ultimo en salir de la residencia.

* * *

En el carro... 

Nadie había dicho nada en el transcurso del camino, solo las madres hablaban entretenidas de temas en los cuales ellos no estaban involucrados o no les interesaba. Kari estaba escuchando música de su ipod, Sora leyendo el 6to libro de Harry Potter y tai viendo una revista de juegos de nintendo.

-Ya leí toda la revista

-Termine de leer el 26avo capitulo...no creo que en la cueva, Harry encuentre un horrocrux

-Que es un horrocrux?

-Es una parte del corazón...osea con magia negra puedes hacer que tu corazón se divide en 7 o menos partes...pero eso es algo realmente repugnante y macabro...en verdad me lo esperaba de Voldemort

-Ahhhhh

-No entiendes nada, verdad?

-Lo de ese tal Voldemort...no

-Pues es muy larga la historia, pero te recomiendo que leas los 7 libros...recientemente ha salido a la venta el 7mo libro...mi pa dijo que me lo compro, pero aun no lo he visto

-Y...donde esta el? Me refiero,...en que país

-En Brasil...tiene mucho trabajo

-Mi papa esta en Orange Country...la verdad es que lo extraño

-Tu y tu papa siempre se han llevado muy bien

-Si,...tenemos los mismos gustos-el silencio irrumpió en aquella escena...

-Lo que no me gusta de el viaje es que toma mucho tiempo...

-Masomenos cuanto?-pregunto la menor de los hermanos Yagami

-4 horas...

-Me acabo de acordar de algo que no te conté-dijo Tai dejando de ver por la ventana

-Te has olvidado de contarle algo a tu mejor amiga de años! Me siento indignada!

-Perdón, Sora...pero...

-No me des excusas...ya me acostumbre a que seas olvidadizo-Tai se sonrojo-Que es lo que te olvidaste de contarme?

-Megumi viene de Irlanda...

-MEGUMI!? Y a que viene?

-Va a estudiar con nosotros...lo que queda del año escolar. Viene con una amiga...no me acuerdo como se llama-trato de descubrir algo en su mirada-Todavía me acuerdo que siempre te quedabas a dormir a mi casa solo por Megumi...tu y ella eran inseparables...

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vino a Odaiba

-Si...Ahora tiene el pelo largo y piel mas clara...

-No me la imagino...

-Me mando un montón de fotos...otro día te las muestro-Hubo un silencio, donde Kari se puso a jugar con su celular, Tai y Sora se quedaron mirando el uno al otro ( n/a: el orden de cómo estaban sentados es: Tai-Sora-Kari)

-Tai...

-Dime...

-Tu piensas que...a Matt le guste de verdad?-estaba atenta a cualquier gesto, mirada...

-En mi opinión se les veía muy bien juntos y se notaba que le importabas...-lo había dicho del modo mas sincero posible...haciendo de que Sora se sintiera mal-Y... ehhhh cuanto tiempo duraron?

-1 mes...

-Por que tan poco?

-No sabia lo que sentía realmente...-los ojos de Tai brillaron por la ilusión...algo que Sora percibió de inmediato, haciendo de que ella se sonrojara-Kari que escuchas?

-Camila

-Que canción...?

-Solo para ti...

-Me encanta esa canción!!!

-La letra es muy bonita ññ

-Sora...-la susodicha lo miro- no me vas a creer, pero...ayer hice las todos las tareas que nos dejaron...

-Wooowww, Tai... en verdad?-el castaño solo atino a asentir con la cabeza-Pero, te dije para hacerlo juntos...

-Es que ya lo quería hacer para no pensar en eso...

-Entonces,...me ayudaras?

-Si quieres...-se quedaron mirándose-...y, cuanto tiempo nos vamos a quedar en tu casa de invierno?

-1 semana...no creo que mas...

* * *

El viaje paso entre chismes, risas y juegos como: contar los carros blancos ññ (n/a: yo lo sigo jugando n.n) hasta que al fin pudieron divisar los árboles y a algunos animales...tras entrar en la zona campestre privada, buscaron la casa de invierno...la num. 10 y se estacionaron cerca... 

-Que lindoooo!-dijo la pequeña hermana de Tai, apagando su ipod y bajando del carro, después de que Tai y Sora lo habían hecho.

-Si!

-Mira el lago...es hermoso!-comento Sora asombrada

-Si...que lo es!-dijo el castaño

-Miren...ahí vienen Tk, Mimi y Matt- los ya mencionados estaban caminando con su equipaje hacia la casa.

-Nos pueden ayudar?-dijo el novio de Kari, haciendo que Sora, Tai y Kari los ayudaran con las mochilas...

Cuando estuvieron dentro, lo primero que hicieron los digielegidos fue dejar las maletas en la sala y comer. Después las madres se durmieron toda la tarde, mientras que los adolescentes estuvieron viendo televisión todo el día. Tk y kari sentados juntitos y agarraditos de la mano, sora y tai sentados en el mismo sillón...compartiendo la misma sabana, Mimi con su pijama y Matt jugando un juego de gameboy advance

* * *

Por la noche, en la cena... 

-Estoy llena...-comento la portadora de la pureza

-Bueno, gracias-dijo Sora levantándose de la mesa y dejando su plato en el lavadero. Los demás la imitaron, dejando a las adultas solas.

-Y que tal te va con tus hijos?

-Bien...increíble como pasa el tiempo...

-Si...todavía me acuerdo cuando estaba embarazada...

-Por que no te decidiste a tener mas hijos?

-Porque mi vida profesional no me lo permitía...además me basta con Sora...

-Tu crees que ha cambiado...su forma de ser...?

-Siempre ha sido una buena chica...madura para su edad...

-Me gustaría que Tai y Sora...

-fueran novios?...si, siempre me los he imaginado juntos...como que...

-Se complementan...-las dos se miraron y sonrieron...

-Que seria que se casen?

-Me encantaría tener a Sora como nuera...

-Aunque...hasta ahora han sabido mantener su amistad

-Alguna vez te haz preguntado...si en todos estos años...habrán sentido algo el uno por el otro?

-Sora siempre me cuenta todo...pero nunca me ha mencionado si alguna vez le intereso Tai...solo me contó que había estado de novia con Matt...

-Que suerte tienes...Tai nunca me cuenta nada...Kari es la única que me cuenta todo...

-A propósito...Kari esta de novia con Tk?

-Pues, si...si lo esta

-Hoy los vi muy juntos...

-Me alegra que sea con Tk y no con otro...me gusta para Kari

-Es...hermano de Matt,...o me equivoco?

-Si...el hermano de Matt...solo que sus padres están separados...

-Nunca tuve muy en claro eso...-lavo las tazas y las puso en un estante grande de madera-Bueno, ya es tarde...será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir...el viaje ha sido largo y agotador...Buenas noches

-Buenas noches..-las dos madres subieron al segundo piso, donde pasaron por los cuartos de los chicos y de las chicas despidiéndose...

* * *

En el cuarto de las chicas... 

-Buenas noches, mama...-tras decir esto, las adultas cerraron las puertas para dejar a las adolescentes en privacidad-Nuestras madres duermen mucho!

-Jajaja...están cansadas...el viaje ha sido largo, además...mi ma se durmió ayer tarde

-La mía también...encima que se levantaron temprano...-la pelirroja se acostó en su cama y acomodo su almohada-Mimi?

-Ya esta durmiendo...-dijo la pequeña Yagami, apagando la vela que hasta ese momento iluminaba el cuarto

-Ya me lo imaginaba...

-Tienes sueño?

-En verdad,...no

-Yo tampoco...-se amarro el cabello-Sora,...te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si, claro...

-Que sientes por mi hermano?-la pregunta dejo a la pelirroja sin palabras

-No sabría decirte lo que siento...yo tampoco lo tengo muy en claro...solo se que me siento muy bien junto a el, me pongo nerviosa cuando estamos a escasa distancia, me rió de y por cualquier cosa, me encanta cuando sonríe...

-En resumen: estas enamorada de el...

-Si...aunque el no lo este de mi...-la portadora del amor se acomodo mejor...-tengo sueño...buenas noches

-Buenas noches,...que sueñes con tu angelito

-Tu también...

-Mi angelito es mas lindo...ññ

-El mío mas...ya!

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-Bueno, bueno...ya...los dos son lindísimos

-Con eso me conformo...

* * *

En el cuarto de chicos... 

-Buenas noches...-dijo el rubio mas joven, soplando la vela...haciendo que rápidamente la luz se disipara...

-Ya te vas a dormir, Tk?

-Si,...tengo sueño

-Matt ya esta durmiendo...creo que será mejor que yo también intente conciliar sueño-se tapo con las suaves sabanas de lino, pero por mas que quisiera dormir...no tenia sueño. Se levanto y su dirigió al baño (n/a: se iba a cepillar los dientes, y justo el baño estaba al costado del cuarto de las chicas). Cuando paso por el cuarto de chicas, sin querer escucho una fracción de la conversación entre su hermana y la chica que lo traía loco.

_-Que sientes por mi hermano?-la pregunta dejo a la pelirroja sin palabras_

_-No sabria decirte lo que siento...yo tampoco lo tengo muy en claro...solo se que me siento muy bien junto a el,me pongo nerviosa cuando estamos a escasa distancia, me rio de y por cualquier cosa, me encanta cuando sonrie..._

_-En resumen: estas enamorada de el..._

_-Si...aunque el no lo este de mi...-la portadora del amor se acomodo mejor...-tengo sueño...buenas noches_

_-Buenas noches,...que sueñes con tu angelito _

_-tu tambien..._

_-Mi angelito es mas lindo...ññ_

_-El mio mas...ya!_

_-No_

_-Si_

_-No_

_-Si_

_-Bueno, bueno...ya...los dos son lindísimos_

_-Con eso me conformo... _

Tai se quedo escuchando detrás de la puerta hasta la ultima palabra dicha por su amada...

"De quien estará enamorada Sora?"-pensando esto camino hasta el baño (n/a: por si acaso...las madres también dormían en otro cuarto juntas, pero en camas diferentes...también quiero aclarar que las camas son camarotes...y lo ultimo que quiero aclarar es que los cuarto están en el segundo piso y hay dos baños en la casa: uno en el segundo piso y otro en el segundo piso ññ)

* * *

Quiero agradecer a los reviews, a las personas que siguen este fanfic...(aunque todavia tiene pocos capitulos, la historia cada vez se ve mas comprometedora) me hacen feliz! ññ...un saludo especial para: Goshujin sama, miriam H (has mas fanfics,...me dan ganas de leer algo tuyo...tal ves algun dia podamos escribir algo juntas ññ), taby(actualisa! Me he quedado con las ganas! Que pasara después de ese beso "robado"), a diana(te extraño...yuca! CladiPuMe! Por Siempre juntas y locas),en fin...a todos los que esten leyendo mi fanfic y les gusta! 

P.D: En el proximo capitulo dare el link de mi grupo...se llama AMO A TAI (L), pero todavia no esta terminada...todavia me falta poner imágenes y mas secciones.

P.D2:Les gusto que ponga cosas de HP? ññ...es mi obsecion (la tuya tb diana!)

P.D3:Les dare algunos avances: kari termina con tk, porque supuestamente la engaño, matt se enamora de mimi, sora y tai pasan mas tiempo juntos (osea...va haber mucho TAIORA y MIMATO)


End file.
